Kaleidoscopes of various forms and embodiments are well known in the art. In this simplest form, the hand-held kaleidoscope includes a cylinder in which reflective mirrors extend longitudinally with the mirrors being at an angle of which 360 degrees is a multiple. One end of the cylinder has a cover provided with an eye-piece, while at the far end, the cylinder is closed by two spaced discs between colored objects are loosely located usually in a separately rotatable box-like cavity (usually called an object box). The latter discs are transparent such that light can enter the far end of the cylinder. When the hand-held kaleidoscope is held to a person's eye with the far end pointed to a source of light (artificial or natural), the colored objects between the transparent discs and within the angle of the mirrors are viewed as a primary image, but simultaneously with an angular array of reflected images. Rotating the object box, results in changes in the pattern of the images.
While hand-held kaleidoscopes have retained their standings as a favorite toy, their effect is usually limited to one person's edification and inspiration. In many cases, an enhancement of such images is desirable. For example, in a co-pending Application entitled "SYSTEM FOR PROJECTING KALEIDOSCOPIC IMAGES FOR GROUP VIEWING USING A DYNAMICALLY OPERATING KALEIDOSCOPE AS AN INTEGRAL ELEMENT", Paul A. Nelson Jr. et al, Ser. No. 07/563,097 filed Aug. 3, 1990 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,525 issued Mar. 10, 1992, there is shown a system for enlarging the images of a hand-held kaleidoscopes using a projection system that includes a lamp to emit light through the kaleidoscope to be marketed. In that way, potential buyers could view the images in a group setting. It has now been discovered that group viewing of kaleidoscopic images is desirable in and of itself provided the elements of such a system could be integrated to a compact, attractive and relative inexpensive unit.